


A Moment of Repose

by jczala



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Living Together, M/M, Milkshakes, Work, just a little cute moment, overtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jczala/pseuds/jczala
Summary: Ryoken's working overtime, so Yusaku decided to help him relax...
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	A Moment of Repose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZakuraRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZakuraRain/gifts).



> A gift for my good friend, ZakuraRain, who's such an awesome artist and inspiration. The idea was to write an "Overworking Ryoken working into midnight, then Yusaku came to give a cup of milk and offers a quick massage on the shoulder" and here it is. 
> 
> I had a pleasant time writing this. Really helped cheered me up too. <3

“I have a presentation soon…” It’s been three days ago since Ryoken said that.

Yusaku understood that work was important, and he knew that Ryoken enjoyed working on the project. The new program had features that no other competitor could claim. Yusaku did not doubt that Ryoken could pull the success of the venture by establishing a solid deal. The man had a natural gift for marketing products, making sales presentations, and closing deals. Having always been on the observer role, Yusaku was always eager to watch Ryoken in action as he tapped into the reservoir of his many talents in these areas.

Yusaku knew there was still so much to do, and Ryoken was nowhere near the end, and the deadline was coming fast. He knew Ryoken had to buckle down and give it all he had.

But Yusaku barely saw Ryoken come out of his office for the past days. He’d come to check in from time to time. Ryoken was practically glued to his chair in front of his computer, his fingers typing faster than ever, seemingly under control by another force.

Over dinner that night…

“Ryoken…? Ryoken?”

“H-Huh?” Ryoken seemed to snap out of his reverie. He looked exhausted and distracted; his handsome visage somewhat pale. He had obviously been up for most of the nights.

Of course, Yusaku was concerned by this. “Are you all right? I think you should take it easy.”

“The deadline’s tomorrow, so I have to finish it tonight,” Ryoken said with a sigh. He laid down his chopsticks properly and rose from his chair. “Thank you for the food.”

Yusaku could only watch and hoped Ryoken would not suddenly collapse as he made his way back to the office like a zombie.

Later on, as Yusaku got dressed for bed, he thought back and realized Ryoken hadn’t been present for breakfast either before he went off to school that morning. He couldn’t help but wonder if his boyfriend was even eating properly since he started working.

Based on his personal observation ever since they started living together, Ryoken was one of those individuals who could function with little sleep, provided he has a good cup of joe right beside him. It didn’t necessarily mean it was a good thing, though…

“Maybe I should make him a drink…” And Yusaku suddenly remembered this one drink Ryoken made for him once when he was studying up for finals. He grabbed his phone and looked up the instructions on Google. “It seems easy enough, and I think we still have the ingredients.”

And so, he set off to the kitchen to make it.

00000

The cyber genius was staring into the computer screen and typing code so fast, so fluidly that the sound of his fingers on the keyboard was like a machine gun. Without looking up, his left hand reached for the coffee mug while his right hand continued typing. He took a sip and realized it was empty. He stopped typing and sighed into the cup. There was no way he could function deep into the night without coffee, so he had to go make some again, which meant standing up from his desk and walking over to the brewer.

Just then—

Three knocks on the door. “Ryoken?” The door opened up, and Yusaku peeped his head in, looking a bit hesitant. “Uh, sorry to bother you, but… I brought something for you.” He presented a small tray that carried a white mug filled with a certain drink.

Ryoken stared at the drink, recognizing it immediately. “Is this—”

“Warm Banana Milkshake with honey and yuzu jam,” Yusaku stated, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “You made it for me one time. It’s good for exhaustion, so…”

A gentle warmth filled Ryoken’s heart. He was quite touched by the sincere gesture from this stunningly adorable boy. He smiled gratefully at Yusaku and said, “Thank you. It’s just what I needed.” He felt a bit better, and relaxed even more when he took a sip of the warm drink. It was so rich and quenching.

“Is it good?” Yusaku asked, holding the tray against his chest. “I know it’s not much, but I figured it could help you relax.” He held a look of interest, concern and affection. Those emerald green eyes, those unbelievable eyes, a person could lose his soul looking into them.

While Ryoken held his gaze, the whole world seemed to drift away and his exhaustion felt non-existent. Nothing matters, except the beautiful Wisteria who held his heart. He smiled again and said, “It’s perfect. You did really great.”

A sigh of relief escaped Yusaku, and he smiled back almost shyly. “Good to know. So, uh, you’re still not done, right? I hate to be a bother.” 

“You’ll never be a bother to me, Yusaku.” Ryoken took a gracious sip of his drink before setting down the mug. “I really needed a quick breather, so your presence here is more than welcomed.”

Another slight blush that Yusaku wished Ryoken hadn’t noticed, but he did and decided not to point it out.

“Seems like a lot of coding for one person,” Yusaku stated.

Ryoken sighed. “I’m afraid so. I’ve got—” He gestured toward the screen— “mountains of this coding to sift through.” There were windows opened everywhere, and it seemed like he was going to pull an all-nighter. He began typing again, and it wasn’t long till he tried to shake off his weariness with a rub of his shoulder and a crack of his neck.

Seeing Ryoken getting kind of frustrated by this, Yusaku did what he thought was right for that moment. He went behind Ryoken’s chair and began to massage his shoulders.

Ryoken tensed for a bit. “Yusaku?”

“Just let me do this for a bit.”

The well-practiced motion on his shoulders had a calming effect. Yusaku’s fingers were so gentle and loving that Ryoken felt the stiffness go away. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, relaxing into his touch. He was certainly enjoying it. His skin warmed under Yusaku’s touch, a certain warmth that was in danger of turning into something more poignant.

On the other hand, Yusaku’s thoughts went somewhere it shouldn’t while he was there massaging his shoulders. Of course, with such firm shoulders and well-toned muscles narrowing into a lean waist, Ryoken was easily the finest looking man Yusaku had ever set eyes upon. Without clothes, Ryoken was even more astonishing, and Yusaku had already seen it all and he should really stop before his imagination would get wild. He could already feel his cheeks getting warmer. He took a deep breath.

“What’s the matter? You stopped.”

“S-Sorry…” Yusaku gathered his bearings and focused on the massage. It was silent between them for a while until… “Is there anything I can help you with work?” He felt bad leaving Ryoken with so much work to do.

“That’s nice of you to say, and I really appreciate the offer, but this is something I must do myself. I knew what I signed up for and it’s my responsibility to finish it.”

From the moment Yusaku met him as the leader of Hanoi, he knew that Ryoken was not a man who took his responsibilities lightly. He was a man of class, a man of purpose. A man on whom people could rely on. And Yusaku admired that about him. “I knew you’d say that.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Ryoken smiled at him as he placed a hand on top of his. “It’s getting late and you still have school tomorrow. I can handle it from here.”

Yusaku frowned, a little disappointed by the assertion. “You sure you don’t need anything else?”

“I’m fine.”

“All right then.” Yusaku was about to turn and make his leave, but—

“Yusaku…”

“Yeah?”

Ryoken took his hand into his, his eyes filling at the sight of him. “Thank you for everything,” he said, gracing him with his most sincere smile that made Yusaku flush red like a school girl with an insane crush.

Yusaku found himself mesmerized once again. Ryoken has the most beautiful smile Yusaku has ever seen on a man, and his eyes were the striking color of the beauteous canopy of heaven. He felt like he should be thanking Ryoken more for working so hard for the both of them all the time. He swallowed and averted his gaze. “You don’t have to thank me. It was the least I could do. Just take it easy, okay?”

Sharing a tender glance, Ryoken lifted his hand, gently placing a kiss on his knuckles. “I will…” The pretty blush in Yusaku’s cheeks deepened—a reward Ryoken could never get tired of. Yusaku was so cute, so beautiful, so adorable. He would have liked to hold his face in his hands, to plunge into the depths of those incredible green eyes. A part of him wished he could just toss all work aside and touch the blushing softness of Yusaku’s cheek, to feel his slender body moving against him.

But there was work to be done. Very _important_ work.

Ryoken released Yusaku’s hand, already missing its warmth. “Now off to bed.”

Yusaku looked away with a gesture that was almost like a shrug. “Don’t make it sound like I’m a child.”

“No, definitely not… especially when you’re tempting me this much already.” Ryoken’s eyes darkened, his voice husky and provocative. The implication was clear, and Yusaku shivered slightly.

There was slight hesitation in Yusaku’s action, but then he leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the forehead, catching Ryoken completely off-guard. “Good night…” he whispered before hurrying out of the room.

Ryoken blinked. A little astonished by what happened. He touched his fingers to the spot where Yusaku kissed him as a tender smile curved his lips. With more than enough motivation to fuel him through the night, he gulped down the drink till the last drop and returned back to his work.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


End file.
